


Yu-Gi-Oh G X: A New Beginning.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I was thinking about what would it be like If Jaden Yuki, His Twin Sister Tara Yuki, and The others would be like, All Grown Up, With Lives of their own, Tara and Zane would be married, Jaden and Alexis would also be married, Chazz would be helping his Two Brothers, Slade and Jagger out with their own Company, and the rest of them would be starting New Lives too.





	Yu-Gi-Oh G X: A New Beginning.

A Clear Blue Sky, The Sun was shining down on Domino City, On That Day At a House in a Normal Part of Domino City, Alexis Yuki was standing in the Balcony and she was leaning over the balcony rail, She was wearing a shirt, bra, unmentionable, shorts, socks, shoes, Her hair was shorter, She was looking at her Husband Jaden Yuki, he was telling the movers that were moving furniture and stuff out of a moving van, where to be placed in the house, Until he looked up and saw Alexis looking at him, he was also wearing a shirt, unmentionable, pants, socks, shoes, He smiled and waved at her, She smiled and waved back, he continued his business, Alexis Sighed to herself as she looked out at Domino City, It had been over a year since Duel Academy, She started thinking about how the rest of the gang was doing, Jaden and Her hadn't heard from any of them, ever since they parted ways after Duel Academy was Declared unsafe after the Volcano that was erupting, and after the Funeral of Chancellor Shepherd, he had a massive stroke, the funeral and burial was a somber one, She started thinking about how her Brother Atticus was doing with his Singing Career, until she heard the front door closed, she realized that the movers were done moving the furniture and stuff in the house, she turned around and walked through the sliding doorway, closed the sliding screen door, and the sliding screen door window, she started walking through their master bedroom, she took off her shoes, and only had her socks on, she walked through the doorway, down the hallway, down the stairs, She saw Jaden Yuki waiting for her, She rushed to him, as they embraced each-other. 

"How are you Feeling, Mrs. Yuki?", Jaden asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Oh, I'm feeling just fine, Mr. Yuki", Alexis answered as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Good", Jaden said. 

"Have you heard from the others yet?", Alexis asked. 

"Well I have heard from Tara and Zane awhile ago", Jaden answered. 

"Oh, how are they doing?", Alexis asked. 

"They're doing great, they've just settled into their New Apartment In Mott Haven In New York City", Jaden answered.

Meanwhile in Mott Haven In New York City, Tara Truesdale was looking out of the open up-stairs window, She was wearing a shirt, bra, unmentionable, pants, socks, She was looking at her husband Zane Truesdale, he was wearing shirt, unmentionable, pants, socks, shoes, he was telling the movers where to put their furniture at, Until He looked and saw Tara looking at him with love in her eyes, He smiled and waved at her, She smiled and waved back at him, He continued telling the movers where to put their Furniture, Tara started looking at New York City, She sighed to herself, as she half closed the master bedroom window, she took out a Pregnancy Test that she had bought from a local drug store, she went inside the bathroom to take it, she waited for four hours, She checked it, and she was stunned to find that it was Negative, She sighed to herself, until She heard the door closed, She went out of the bedroom, down the hallway, down the stairs, until Zane saw her. 

"Well, This is the new start of our lives", Zane said. 

"I would have to agree", Tara replied. 

another hour later they ordered a supreme pizza, they had a Supreme Pizza for supper, another hour later, they watched some TV, and went to bed,

The Next Morning Back at Domino City, Jaden and Alexis woke up, they ate breakfast, got dressed, and went to to their Morning Routines, Meanwhile back in New York City in Mott Haven, The Sun was shining on the bedroom window, until Tara woke-up, she yawned, stretched, She looked over and was surprised that her husband Zane wasn't sleeping in his side of the bed, Suddenly Tara was feeling a little nauseous, and was trying not to gag, until she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, down the hallway, She smelled something wonderful, until Zane walked into the bedroom, he was holding a tray that had a breakfast, it had ham and Cheese Omelette, Toast with Strawberry Jelly, Fruit, and a Glass of Orange Juice. 

"Zane, what were you doing?", Tara asked as she sat up in bed. 

"Well I was making Breakfast, Can't a Husband make Breakfast In Bed for His Wife in the morning", Zane answered as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Oh Zane", Tara said as Zane placed the Tray on her lap on the bed. 

Tara started having the breakfast, Until she was done, Zane took the Tray away, until Tara started feeling Sick, She quickly got up out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, and closed the door behind her, Zane was surprised as he put the empty tray down on the dresser-drawer, and walked toward the closed bathroom door, He knocked on the closed bathroom door. 

"Tara, are you all right?", Zane asked from outside the closed bathroom door. 

"I'm all right", Tara answered from inside the bathroom. 

"Well, I hope so, because We've got to Teach a Dueling class at Truesdale Dueling Academy", Zane said until the Bathroom Door Opened and Tara Walked out of the bathroom. 

"All Right, Let's get ready", Tara replied as they started getting ready for work. 

About an hour later they arrived at Truesdale Dueling Academy, They were both Duelist Teachers, Tara was the teacher of the beginner class, and Zane was the teacher of the Advanced Class, They started teaching their respective Classes,

Meanwhile back at Domino City, Alexis was holding a Pregnancy Test, She went into the bathroom and took it, She waited for over an hour, She was disappointed when it turned out Negative, Jaden and Her had been talking about having children for over a while, She decided to never give up hope, Meanwhile back in Mott Haven In New York City, Tara had returned home, Zane had told her that he had to pick up a few things and He would be home soon, She and Zane had also talked about having children too, They would manage Their Teaching Careers and Taking care of their own children at the same time, She had bought another Pregnancy Test, and went into the bathroom to take it, She waited for over an hour, and It was Positive, She was Pregnant, Tara was happy about it, She couldn't wait to tell Zane, She decided to surprise him with a Romantic Dinner, She went to the Local Fresh Food Market, and Bought some Food, She went back to the apartment, and Started Cooking the Food, She had been getting better at Cooking, She was cooking Salsbary Steak, with Baby Carrots, Celery, Broccoli, Mushroom, and For Dessert Strawberry-Rhubarb Pie, While the Food was Cooking and Baking in the Oven, Tara was busy setting up the Dining room Table, She put a Pretty Table Cloth on the Table, She put Place mats on the tablecloth, she put two plates on the place mats, she put a folded napkin beside the two plates, She put Spoon, Fork on one side, and the Knife on the other side of the two plates, She put one Candlestick that had a candle in it, She put on a new outfit, It was a beautiful Light Pink Tea-Rose Sundress, She went to get the food out, Until Zane came home, He was surprised To see Tara. 

"Wow, Tara you look so beautiful, and you've cooked Dinner", Zane said as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Oh, Thank you, Zane, let's have Dinner, and I have some good news to tell you", Tara replied as they started putting the food on the plates. 

Tara and Zane sat down at the Table, prayer is said, they started eating the Dinner, while looking at each-other with love in their eyes, Tara started thinking where was Zane, Zane was thinking about the good news that Tara was going to tell him about. 

"So, Tara, what's the Good News?", Zane asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Well, I'm Pregnant", Tara answered as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Oh, That's Wonderful, We're going to be Parents, I think we should use that Spare Room down the hallway for the Nursery, But Let's go to the Local Obstetrician to Confirm that your Pregnant", Zane said. 

"All Right Zane", Tara replied as they continued eating. 

They went to bed, The Next Morning Zane and Tara went to the Local Obstetrician to Confirm the Pregnancy, and it was Confirmed that Tara Really was Pregnant, They were thrilled, they went back home, they decided not to tell the others about the Pregnancy, They had dinner and Went to Bed, Meanwhile Back at Domino City, Jaden and Alexis had just signed up to a Duel Monsters Tournament, They were excited about it, They started to do some training, Meanwhile Back at Mott Haven, Tara and Zane went to the local Hospital to have an Ultrasound done, They were surprised to find that They were having a Baby Boy, They were happy about it, about an hour later They returned to their Apartment, they started working on their Unborn Son's Nursery, They decided to paint the walls Light Blue, They decided to have a painting of Duel Academy Island On the Nursery Wall,


End file.
